tetras_rp_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Waneta
Source: Absalom (custom race for Pathfinder) Waneta is the name of the elusive species of felines. These fey creatures had evolved from normal wild cats over a period of generations, and only in areas rich with magical fey energy. They have a shared history with wild fey, and often live away from civilizations due to their unique 'awakened' state, but there is a rare individual who seeks out humanoids either due to curiosity or knowledge. The main form of the Waneta is of a wild cat that can normally be found in the area - forests, jungle, deserts, tundra, etc. However, they have magically adapted to be able to take on any other feline form as well, changing their size and fur patterns at will. Their ability to communicate telepathically also helps them interact with other intelligent species, as long as they both share a language. The third thing that separates them from regular cats is their resistance to many types of damage, due to the infusion of fey magics within their blood. Physical Description and Habitat: The Waneta live in small groups, often depicted as a tribe, in the form of the wild cats that would normally live in the selected area. Temperate forests are the most likely habitats where one can find the fey-cats, though they have been found with fey communities in rarer locations such as the arctic, desert, savannah and jungle. Medium Forms: Lion, Tiger, Jaguar, Leopard, Snow Leopard, Clouded Leopard, Puma/Cougar, Cheetah, Lynx, Bobcat. Small Forms (examples): Serval, Caracal, Bay Cat, Ocelot, Margay, Fishing Cat, Sand Cat, Wild Cat, Domestic Cat. Society: The tribe is led by the alpha male and female, who often keep the form of the largest feline predator in the area. (This is slightly limited by their inability to become ‘large’ felines, but they are still able to take the form of a lion or tiger, they are just smaller in size in comparison to their mundane cousins.) The rest of the community can take the same feline form, or take other forms based on their preference. Some even change on a whim, similar to fashion trends. Communication: With their unique evolution, the Waneta are able to vocalize with each other and their mundane cousins in the form of the usual growls, roars, purrs, mews and such. When there is need for silence, or when they wish to communicate with other races, telepathy is easier - as long as they have been taught the shared language. All Waneta learn the common and sylvan languages, with some broadening their knowledge into others. It may be a rare Waneta who chooses to expand their ability to shift form into a humanoid, picking one appearance and perfecting it to the point of passing as one. However, it may take awhile longer for them to easily communicate with the vocalizations of the learned languages. Relations: The Waneta are most friendly with the fey that they grow up around, learning sylvan and common via telepathy. They hold them in regard like companions of nature. Catfolk they find a sort of kinship with, and other beast-like races range from like, to amusement, to indifference. Depending on the tribe, most other humanoid races are seen either as enemies, food, or possible friends - if the humanoid is a friend or foe of nature. Alignment and Religion: Waneta tend to be neutral, as they are still more like wild sentient animals than humanoids. They are usually loyal to their tribe and to the fey community that is nearby. Religion is not much of a thing, though they respect the higher beings that reside over nature and cats the most. Age and Weight: A Waneta is considered mature at the age of 5, and it is a rare Waneta who turns old by the time they hit 80. This unusual length of age is due to the fey magics that also contribute to the race’s sentience and other non-animal abilities. Weight is based on which form they take, with the smaller felines being more slender and lighter than the heavier, larger ones. Waneta - fey-touched felines (rp total 25) Fey type - 2rp a creature with supernatural abilities and connections to nature. Medium Size - 0rp with the ability to shift into a small feline - +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks Base Speed - 0rp 30 feet Ability Score Modify Flexible - 2rp +2 to Dexterity, +2 to Charisma Languages - 0rp Common and Sylvan are what Waneta start with. Those with a high intelligence have the option of learning the following others at creation: Aklo, Catfolk, Draconic, Elven, Garuda, Gnome, Senzar Altered Greater Shapechange - 6rp Members of this race can assume the appearance of any small or medium feline form, as the 'alter self' spell. This does not adjust their ability scores. Limited Telepathy - 3rp Members of this race can communicate telepathically with any single person within a 30ft range, that they share a language with. Fey Damage Resistance - 3rp Members of this race gain DR 5/cold iron. Cat's Luck - 1rp Once per day, when a member of this race makes a Reflex saving throw, it can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before attempting the saving throw. Nimble Faller - 2rp Members of this race land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, they gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip attempts. Claws - 2rp Members of this race receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. The damage is based on the creature’s size. (1d4 for medium, 1d3 for small) Scent - 4rp Members of this race gain the scent ability. (http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/rules-for-monsters/universal-monster-rules#TOC-Scent-Ex-) Optional Racial Feat: Bipedal Form Members of this race gain the following supernatural ability: A member of this race can assume the appearance of a single form of a single humanoid race of its size. The form is static and cannot be changed each time it takes this form. The creature gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as the member of the race whose appearance it assumes. Changing its shape is a standard action. This feat otherwise functions as alter self, save that the creature does not adjust its ability scores. While in this form, the traits 'Scent' and 'Claws' are not in effect. The others still work as normal.